


gender? you mean that thing i have that pisses people off?

by bigender dean winchester (homosexualitie)



Series: trans winchesters [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Nail Polish, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Trans Dean Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualitie/pseuds/bigender%20dean%20winchester
Summary: sam and dean paint each other's nails and dean abuses the technicalities of her gender. what more could you want?
Series: trans winchesters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	gender? you mean that thing i have that pisses people off?

It’s been nearly two weeks since Dean painted his nails, and the polish is so chipped it’s almost not there at all. Sam assesses his nails while they’re burning a body, and says, “Do you want me to paint them for you?”

Dean laughs. “Aren’t we kind of in the middle of something?”

Sam shoves her lightly. “You’re such an asshole,” they say. “You know what I meant.”

“Yeah, alright,” Dean concedes. “I think I lost the nail polish, though.”

Moving from motel to motel every couple of weeks isn't easy, and Dean’s lost more t-shirts and socks than he can count. Every once in a while he leaves some ammo or a stray box of salt behind, but with the nail polish and eyeliner- well, it’s the first time dean’s ever carried around  _ accessories _ . The eyeliner was easy enough to remember, she wears it every day now, but she must have lost the nail polish sometime between their last couple of hunts. 

So they get some more nail polish. Sam drags Dean to the nearest drugstore and actually pays for the nail polish this time, although Dean slides an eyeliner pencil into his pocket as a ‘fuck you’ to the asshole who sneered at his smudged makeup as he walked in. 

Back at the motel, Sam brings out the nail polish and makes Dean sit down at the table. 

“I feel like a middle schooler at a sleepover,” Dean scoffs, and she does, but she also feels that glowing-happy feeling that Sam must get when Dean calls them “her little sibling.” 

Sam was lying when they said they were good at painting nails, though. Their hands shake and there’s more polish on Dean’s fingers than on his nails. but they have a good time, and Dean forgets about the hunt for a second when he looks down at his hands, cause who would want to hunt when their nails looked this good? 

She offers to get Sam’s nails too, and Sam blinks like they’re actually considering it. After a minute, they say quietly, “I don’t think black is my color.”

Dean sits back and admires his nails, which are smudged and imperfectly perfect. “Well, what  _ is _ your color, then?”

Sam smiles. “I’d like a pink,” they say. 

“Alright, then, we’ll get pink,” Dean says, and rolls her eyes, resisting the urge to call Sam a pansy. Sam smiles wider. 

They do get pink nail polish, and Dean is somehow worse at painting nails than Sam- somehow he manages to stain his flannel  _ and _ Sam’s shirt, which is just great. But it gets Sam to smile, and they keep humming one of their stupid pop songs all afternoon and looking at their nails. 

“Don’t get vain,” Dean yells at them, the third time she sees them checking out their nails. Sam flips her off, showing off the- Dean wants to note-  _ perfectly painted _ pink nail. 

They’re in a truce right now, and they’ve put off any fighting until the next hunt. Sam is actually being nice to Dean, and Dean is trying to be nice back, so he offers to pay when they get drinks at the bar in town (Dean makes fun of Sam for buying ‘girly drinks,’ at which point Sam makes fun of him for ‘literally being a girl’), and without the pressure of another hunt, they’re able to relax a little. 

It’s times like these that Dean almost wishes he and Sam were normal siblings, with normal lives, going out for drinks after work. Of course, if they were normal siblings, neither of them would have painted nails, and Dean wouldn’t be hitting on the male bartender while Sam tries to disappear into the corner in shame. 

In the car, on the ride home, Sam says, “you know, I really don’t mind that you’re gay.”

Dean laughs. “First of all, I should  _ hope _ you don’t mind, you're gay as hell. Second of all, _I’m_ not gay.”

That gets a laugh out of Sam, which Dean resents. “Seriously,” she exclaims. “I’m  _ not _ gay.”

“Bisexual, whatever,” Sam concedes. And yeah, Dean has encountered the word ‘bisexual’ in his research, but that’s not it either.

“I’m straight,” he says.

Sam laughs again. “Dean, I just saw you hit on that bartender."  


Dean smirks. Here’s where she gets to use the loophole she discovered very early on. It’s a simple manner of abusing the technicalities of her gender. “But Sam,” she says, “I’m not a man. It’s not gay for a woman to hit on a man.”

“But Dean,” Sam says, mocking Dean’s tone. “That would make it gay for you to flirt with women. Which you do quite often.”

“No,” Dean says, unable to contain the smile crossing his face. “Because, see, I’m not a woman either.”

Sam glares at her. “I think that actually makes you double gay,” they say. “Because, see, you’re a man and a woman, so it’s gay both ways.”

Dean grins. She’s got Sam caught, because if there’s one thing that Sam ‘Gender Studies’ Winchester won’t do, it’s assume someone else’s gender. “Who are you to tell me what my gender is?” she accuses, putting on a fake-hurt voice. 

Sam sputters. “Wait, Dean, I didn’t mean to-”

“Yeah, right.” Dean says. “Listen, Sam, I’m straight. I think I’d know better than you.”

Sam sinks into their seat, defeated. “Sorry, Dean,” they say, not sounding sorry at all. Dean laughs and turns up the music. 

“You know I’m just messing with you, right, Sam?” she says, shouting over the grating sound of Sam’s top 100 pop tracks.

“Yeah, I know,” Sam shouts back, a smile spreading across their face. “Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> if there's anything gender related you want to see in this series, let me know on my tumblr @/communistdean


End file.
